I Want You
by KuuBear
Summary: The more sensitive side of Brigitte Lindholm. Enjoy. Brigitte X NSFW


"I want you."

That's all it took to be in this unbearably, tight, a little embarrassing if she was being completely honest, position. Squirming into the sheets, hoping maybe to relieve…something? She wasn't a hundred percent sure because currently everything was sensitive and the ropes lightly digging into her hands didn't make anything better.

She tilted her chin to the sounds around her, trying to pinpoint where she might be. Hoping to know where she might touch next.

The brush against her ear made her jump a bit, and boy did she try to hide the shiver but the chuckle next to her proved otherwise. "Someone's a little sensitive…" A small whine slipped from Brigitte at the nibbling on her ear.

It wasn't fair that it was entirely too easy for her to slip into this role. Sex was always an awkward thing in the Lindholm household. With just her dad and uncle around sex, or a possible partner was completely off the table. They were too intimidating, even though they were big softies. Then the whole gay thing came up and that was tense enough when her Dad tried to give her 'the talk'. That was mortifying in itself. Hana was different though. Dealing with constant media attraction she had gained a strong confidence that made her graceful, even in the face of the giant men who embarrassed her with threats to the small mechanics life which she easily brushed off, stating simply, "I have no intentions but to love her the best I can." She had felt warm at the memory, or maybe just from the soft body that was pressing down on her, allowing her only to gasp at the sudden nip to her bottom lip, opening herself to be engulfed by a hot muscle that sent spasms down to her core. She tried to grind up on something, anything, but was left with cold, empty space. Groaning, she fell back to the bed, stretching as much as she was allowed. How did she get into this?  
_

 _Despite her small stature, Hana was very pushy when it came to getting what she wanted. Pushing her against the corridor wall, she smashed their lips together, a tangle of teeth and tongue that she was drastically losing while trying to open her bedroom door. "Hana…t-the door…"She whined in between kisses, struggling to keep her knees from shaking too much at the terribly delicious heat traveling all over her body. Hana though, didn't seem that phased with the exception of her face flushed and blown, dark pupils that made her soaked._

" _Don't want to. I could have you here if I really felt like it." She moaned, a dark flush coating her cheeks at the hard tug from the back of her head, leaving her neck vulnerable to the vicious attack of the feisty pilot's bites and suckles. Had she always had such a terrible time standing? Hana stilled at this, tugging her hair again and Brigitte swore she really tried, but the cry left her traitorous mouth before she could bite her lip to stop it._

" _Well that's certainly new. Have you always liked that Bri?" She looked away, a mistake really since a hard kiss was delivered along with a growl. "Answer me." A high moan left her throat at the new attack on her collar bone, her hips and chest being pressed into the wall behind her with a soft thud, shaky hands holding her up at this point onto the pilot's small hips. "Yes…"She cried, panting and wondering if they should just get into this damn room already so she didn't have to look at the smug smirk on her lips._

" _Hana..P-please fuck-can we just get into the room? Someone might see…" Said attacker stilled at this, pulling away from her to look at the disheveled mechanic. She looked like she had run a marathon honestly. Pity. She wasn't even started._

" _Do you trust me?" She pet her face, a soft smile appearing on her face when Brigitte leaned into the touch, the slight concern for her peeking through her aroused state._

" _Of course, Hana."_

" _Good girl" Before Brigitte could think, she was flipped around with her chest into the wall and her arms held behind her back, the free hand coming down to cup her sex while her ass was being grinded into Hana's pelvis. She could hardly breathe as the moans overtook her, so overtaken by her arousal when Hana ripped her overalls down in the middle of the abandoned hallway to mercilessly fuck her until she could hear her heart pounding in her ears and the slick heat slipping down to her ankle and onto Hana's fingers, being only held up by strong hands so she wouldn't fall after the constant explosion of convulsions that would overtake her._

 _At the time, she didn't know that the base was empty from other missions and outings from their other team members, and that because of this obviously no one would be walking down the hallway nor would hear her blissful screaming. All she had was the intense arousal and her big mouth that likes to apparently say incoherent things at how hot it is when she's being rammed by her incredibly sexy mecha-pilot girlfriend in a not so private place, which of course has led to merciless teasing and a newfound energy for Hana to become more…dominant. Brigitte tries to initiate, but sometimes words are lacking, along with her confidence. When this first started, she was too shy to even ask…so Hana led. Swiftly and confidently. Brigitte didn't mind though, it was nice, and she made sure to always ask if she was okay. That softness was something she cherished and greatly appreciated since sex wasn't her area of expertise. Give her an engine and she can certainly mess with the kinks, but a woman? Well that was definitely scarier._

Her chest was heaving, stretching for her, whether Bri noticed or not, she looked so fucking hot. Hanna sat beside her, brushing her sides with her fingers, watching the rippling muscles twitch, stifling a giggle when she noticed her bite her lip to keep from moaning. She was so sweet, innocent really. It made her heart fly and heat pool into her stomach when she would see her whimper or whine for her. Her touches. Her kisses. She concentrated on her facial expressions constantly, making sure she was comfortable and if she liked a certain swipe or nip. It was so arousing having so much power over the woman tied to the bed. Her hands were strapped above her, feet loose at the end of the bed but she was stripped of all clothing. Nothing except the slowly growing wet spot on the bed that she had to stop herself from groaning over.

"So beautiful…" She stroked her cheek and cupped her flushed face, giggling at the eagerness she used to press into her hand.

"Hana…" She leaned down and kissed to immobile woman, softer than previous.

"Hm?"

Another awkward wriggle, and a whine. She pushed her chest up, arching it so nicely for her that Hana couldn't help it. Pushing her hair over the side of her neck to let it tickle her stomach, she licked each of the buds and letting a cool brush of air flow over them, hardening them instantly. This gave her the exact affect she wanted as Brigitte groaned and thrust about some more, trying to show what she wants.

"Bri you know the rules. You have to tell me what you want." She kissed her face, nibbling on her jaw, satisfied at the swallow she heard. The pilot smiled at the nervous nibble from the mechanic. She was much more confident from previous times they had made love, though, and was able to voice her wants.

"Touch me, please" a small plea, but one none the less, so who was Hana to not comply?

Starting at her lips, she worked down her neck again, making her way slowly to her heaving, red chest. Brigitte's nipples stood at attention, so Hana eagerly took them into her mouth and savored the whimpers from above her, the only sounds in the room being the sloppy kisses she appraised her breasts with. She arched into it, crying out at a particularly sharp nip that was soon lapped at by a soothing stroke of a hot tongue. The mecha-pilot felt her grind up against her stomach for some form of friction, and deciding that she had teased her enough for now she lifted her feet up into her arms and ground down, groaning loud at the shriek from the woman below her, and the unbelievable amount of sticky wetness that coated her pants.

"Sorry" Hana laughed at the arousal filled gaze that eyed her pants, struggling to keep them open while the whines were ground out of Brigitte from the steady pace she was using to give her the friction she deserved.

"Why? I'm not." Hana ground down harder on her, lifting her feet higher so as to lean down and swallow another moan in a deep kiss.

"Baby. Please, just, God touch me." It was almost a sob, her brow pierced from pleasure and a delicious flush covering her all through her chest, Hana decided it was time. With one last kiss she moved down her body quickly, kissing her abs and nipping her hip bones forcing her to buck into her mouth. Hana had to stop herself from devouring her on site. She was completely, unbelievably soaked, the puddle growing even more from before. Wrapping her arms around her hips and shimmying closer, she inhaled the delicious state of arousal she had caused, and looking up into those sweet auburn eyes, she finally dipped in and lapped a long, slow stroke through her heat, and honestly, they both couldn't tell who moaned louder. She circled her clit and nibbled it, sucking on each lip and delving back in, trembling thighs squeezing her ears to keep from hearing the beautiful cries of pleasure from the woman bucking into her mouth. Hana gripped tighter and rimmed her entrance, prodding it before delving in, her face soaked immediately but God was it worth it when she curled her tongue to touch a spongey spot within her that made Brigitte absolutely quiver and curse in her native tongue. She pulled away for a moment, a trail of liquid following her lips. "Doing okay Bri?"

"So good, don't stop" She lifted her hips to touch her lips again, and like a magnet she went back to making the wet suckles and whimpering fill the room once more. She picked up her thighs and pushing her legs apart and towards her chest, she began to lick and tongue fuck her, curling her tongue deep and twisting it inside.

Brigitte couldn't breathe. It was so good, so sensitive, and fuck if Hana could just do that tongue thing again. I guess she said it out loud because Hana repeated it several times, the edge coming quickly.

"H-Hana, I'm close, please" Brigitte cried out, unconsciously humping her mouth. Hana looked up and took her chin, separating for a moment. "Look at me. I want to see you." Brigitte nodded and whined, eyes watching the intense dark eyes that were absorbed in quickly pushing her over the edge. So close. Her breathing picked up, becoming more erratic, her hands above her clawed at the mattress, clinging to anything she could grab onto. All she could focus on was Hana. Hana flicked and sucked, all the way until she felt her peak coming and before making that final leap she stopped completely and pulled away, Brigitte cried in frustration, hot tears slipping from the unfairness of it all. Her clit throbbed to the point of being painful and she closed her eyes as Hana climbed up and hushed her, soothing her tears away.

"Not yet Baby, I've got something else okay? You're okay." She kissed the tears and let her calm down for a moment and breathe. Brigitte sniffed and nodded, indicating she was ready, wanting her to hurry and get back to touching her.

"Close your eyes" Obediently, Brigitte closed her eyes, twitching from her over sensitivity. She heard a drawer open and a clanking, clothing rustling and changing.

"Okay Bri, don't open until I say." She nodded and Hana was over her again, above her but not quite touching her. Her breathe was swiped from her on top of the many times it already has tonight when her legs were lifted up and held there, a momentary pause that had Brigitte flush because God she knew Hana was staring, and she had to keep herself from not opening to early but she was so turned on and if she didn't touch her soon she might implode. From embarrassment or an orgasm though, she didn't know which. 

"Hanaaaa" She whines, pushing her face into the pillow, wanting her to just fucking touch her.

"Shhh. Ready?" Hana hummed to her, holding her legs up to her but getting closer. 

"Please. Fuck me." Brigitte could hear the pilots breathe catch, and before she told her to open, she gasped loudly at whatever was slowly entering her. She opened her eyes and nearly passed out to see a rather large, curved dildo strapped to Hanna's front. Fuck. It was already inside of her, it was so hot. She looked up when she heard a chuckle, not even caring at the smirk on her girlfriend's face.

"You want this baby?" Hana pushed a little more in, the delicious filling made Brigitte turn and bit the pillow. God it wasn't even all the way in yet. Glancing back up to her, panting hard, she arched her ass up so more slipped in to prove her point. Both groaned, it was so slick and hot and Brigitte couldn't breathe, shit.

"Fuck Bri, you're fucking gorgeous." She pushed further and then bottomed out, and with a push of a button turned on a vibrator at the tip that pressed it into her, and she couldn't take it. She screamed out, tugging on to the ropes, arching, begging.

"Flip me over." She blurted, but she couldn't care for the thought because she was quickly flipped over and penetrated again pushing her ass up into Hana's thrusts with her face biting into the sheets while she was fucked at an unforgivable pace. She arched against her, screaming and moaning out to the vibrating thrusts, loving how Hana gripped onto her hips hard and the grunts from behind but the thrusts that never slowed, never realizing how close she was until with a silent scream, her body went into spasms and cum poured out onto the strap on and both of their thighs. Hana kept going, even after Brigitte's pleas to stop, but they both knew if she really wanted to stop, the safe word would have slipped from her lips but instead were the loud cries of love making and slaps shaking the bedframe in the small bedroom. Brigitte's moans grew ragged, her voice tired from the screaming, and after her countless orgasms, Hana slowed, slipping out of the impossibly slick heat of her lover.

Brigitte flopped down onto the bed in a sore heap, breathing deeply while Hana untied her and massaged her, murmurs of love and kisses of appreciation planted on her. Brigitte pulled her into a hug, massaging her back as well, just listening to the quiet chirps of birds and the base's electrical frames.

"I love you Bri" Hana kissed her forehead. When she heard no response back, she leaned over and smiled wide. Brigitte was fast asleep, face sticky in sweat and red from exertion. Hana grinned and cuddled up with her, knowing fully well they'd probably receive shit from other teammates, which had so happened to return a half an hour ago and most definitely heard Brigitte's rather loud exclamations of love to her. Falling asleep next to her, her smile stayed, fully content that she would rather face the embarrassment and torment, then never having met the beautiful woman at all.


End file.
